


Because I Care

by Panta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Ouma Kokichi, But also, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Past Sexual Abuse, Teasing, The Sex is Pure, Top Momota Kaito, Trust Issues, Wholesome, joking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta/pseuds/Panta
Summary: As far as he can remember, Kokichi Ouma has never had a healthy, supportive relationship, especially where sex was involved. His overwhelming presence often overshadows how small and--dare he say it--fragilehis body really is, and his inability to truthfully express his feelings has gotten him into a number of situations with his partners that could arguably be considered assault. He's so easy to hold down, they may not even realize they're doing it, he figures. It's his fault, not theirs.He honestly expected Kaito Momota to be the same way. Always blathering on about manliness and seemingly oblivious to the feelings of people besides his close friends, he'd surely manhandle Kokichi around like any other guy.As it turns out, that couldn't be further from the truth. Kaito is slow and gentle and always puts Kokichi first, constantly checking to make sure he's doing okay. He never does anything without explicit consent and lets Kokichi initiate everything. Most importantly, he loves and accepts every part of Kokichi, pranks and lies and trust issues and all. He makes Kokichi feel cared about, feelloved,in a way nobody ever has before.If it weren't for his damn roommates...





	Because I Care

**Author's Note:**

> TW for slight implied past sexual abuse. Nothing graphic, but the effects are there.
> 
> Also warning for ridiculous amounts of fluff. I don't think I've ever written fluffy smut before, and that's a crying shame, apparently.

“Mm..nngh...K-Kaito, ah…”

Kaito chuckles against the pale skin of Kokichi’s chest, brushing his tongue over the tip of a rosy red nipple. Kokichi arches into the stimulation from where he’s straddling Kaito’s lap, small hands fisting tightly in his boyfriend’s hair as he lets out pleased little hums. The astronaut’s scalp stings a bit, but he ignores it; his main goal here is to make Kokichi feel good, and based on the hardness pressing against his hip, Kaito would say he’s accomplishing just that.

Pulling back to admire Kokichi in this rare moment of vulnerability, Kaito runs his hand up the smaller boy’s thigh, calloused fingers slipping beneath the fabric of his boxers. He squeezes soft flesh, watching Kokichi’s lips part in a gasp and a flush coat his cheeks.

“Fuck, Kichi,” he breathes, groping him a bit more roughly and stealing those pink lips in a kiss. “You’re so pretty. So goddamn beautiful.” A shudder wracks the leader’s body, a quiet whimper leaving him as he lets Kaito lay him down on his back. “Good boy,” Kaito whispers, pressing a trail of kisses down Kokichi’s neck as a finger teases his rim.

Through the haze of pleasure, Kokichi reaches up underneath the pillows, extracting a bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere. Kaito’s _almost_ surprised by this development. Almost.

He nips at Kokichi’s neck, the pale skin bruising near instantly. “When did you hide lube in my bed, you little devil?”

The smaller boy smirks mischievously, “a couple weeks ago.” Kaito just stares at him for a moment, lips twitching up in amusement, before blowing a raspberry into the crook of Kokichi’s neck. “Kaito!” The leader squeals, pulling at his boyfriend’s hair in a vain attempt to move him. He giggles endearingly, not just because it tickles but because it’s just so _Kaito_ to be this ridiculous during sex, to do things like praising and laughing instead of just pushing him down and taking what he wants.

_Don’t think about that right now._

“Kaito?” His voice still shakes with the remnants of giggles as he shimmies out of his boxers with practiced haste, “kiss me again?”

For a moment, Kaito pauses from where he’s lubing up his fingers. His knowing eyes search Kokichi’s own for something the smaller boy doesn’t quite understand, but Kaito must find it because he leans down to join their lips soon after.

It’s soft and mostly chaste, just the slow movements of their slightly swollen lips, but the sheer amount of _love_ Kaito exudes in everything he does takes Kokichi’s breath away. He wraps his arms around his partner, the astronaut’s defined musculature and body heat overwhelming him in the best way.

Kaito is so much bigger and stronger than he is, a fact that admittedly worried him the first few times, but it didn’t take long to learn he’s the softest, gentlest, downright _sappiest_ person Kokichi has ever _met,_ let alone slept with. Kaito is the partner that’s constantly making sure he’s okay, verbally or otherwise, that prepares him far longer and with far more lube than strictly necessary, that refuses to fuck him in any position where he can’t see the expression on his face because he _needs_ to be sure that Kokichi is okay. He’s the partner that will gladly use just his fingers or nothing at all if Kokichi shows the slightest hint of trepidation over being penetrated, disregarding his own arousal for the sake of Kokichi’s comfort.

It makes him feel warm in a way he can’t articulate.

“I’m gonna put one in now, okay?” Kaito pulls back as he asks, cupping Kokichi’s cheek in his clean hand. The leader nuzzles into his palm and takes a few deep breaths to help himself relax, shooting Kaito a nod when he knows he’s ready.

Kokichi fights the urge to squirm as the first digit slowly pushes past his sphincter, nose scrunching up slightly. Kaito always uses more than enough lube, so it doesn’t hurt, but it always feels somewhat strange at the beginning. A bit uncomfortable, but not entirely unpleasant. It feels close, intimate, to have part of Kaito inside him, even if it’s just a finger. As it moves in and out, slowly working him open, Kokichi notices a rather amusing detail.

He grins, “hey, Kaito—“

“Kokichi Ouma, if you make a pun about me using my middle finger, so help me I will leave you here and finish myself off.”

“No you won’t,” the leader scoffs. “Kaito is too nice for that!”

Kaito snorts and flicks his forehead, but agrees all the same. “No, I won’t.”

“Kai- _tooooo,_ ” Kokichi whines, clutching his head like he’d been shot. “That—” he cuts himself off with a gasp as a second finger gently slides in beside the first, brushing against his prostate in the process. “Mm, feels good…”

“Any pain?” Kaito asks, seeming relieved when the smaller boy shakes his head. “Good. Was worried I went too fast for a second there.”

Kokichi giggles, “it’s just a few fingers.”

“Yeah but you’re kinda small, Kichi.” He expects the typical childish response from Kokichi, puffing his cheeks out with a _‘you’re mean, Kaito!’_ , but the boy just smiles coyly.

“Nishishi, that’s right, Kaito~” he purrs, tongue darting out over his lips. He props himself up on his elbows, their faces mere inches apart. “I’m small, and you’re _big._ ”

Kaito realizes his mistake all too late.

“And I want you to—“ he forces back a snicker, “to fill my _small_ ass with your _massive—_ pfft!— _throbbing—”_ and then he bursts out laughing, falling onto his back and clutching his stomach as he attempts to control his giggles. “You, you should— _ahahah!_ —you should see your face right now!”

Kaito pinches the bridge of his nose, cheeks flushed a bright red. “Sh-Shut up, you!” he barks, though there’s no real bite to it. In a mutually beneficial sort of revenge, he suddenly crooks both fingers inside Kokichi, pushing right up against his prostate just as his laughing fit begins to die down.

“ _Ah!”_ Kokichi inhales sharply and throws his head back, exposing the pale column of his neck. Kaito leans down, fully intent on marking up that porcelain skin, when the door to his room swings open.

“Momota, do you know whose bike is— out..side…” Maki trails off, crimson eyes unabashedly surveying the scene before her. Kaito has never before been so thankful for all the stupid throw pillows Kokichi forced him to buy as when she, unable to see his face, asks, “who is that?”

“Hey, Harumaki!” Kaito greets, forcing an obviously fake smile. “I uh, didn’t expect you guys back so early…” he pulls his fingers out of Kokichi and wipes them on the shirt he’d long tossed aside, wincing apologetically at having to leave his boyfriend hanging like that. When he glances down at the leader, he’s met with wide, horrified eyes, and it crashes into him all at once that while he’s still wearing boxers, the only thing covering Kokichi is Kaito’s own body.

“The restaurant mixed up our reservation, so we’re going back next week.” She watches intently as Kaito pulls a blanket up over himself and his partner, then begins to carefully remove himself from the bed without revealing any part of the other person. “Seriously Momota, who the hell is that? You’re going through a lot of effort to keep her hidden.”

“That’s...not really any of your business, Harumaki. He prefers privacy.” He says the last part pointedly, noting the way she hadn’t even knocked before coming into his room.

“He?” Maki asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Kaito answers curtly. “Is that a probl—“

He’s cut off by a shout of “Harukawa-san!” from down the hall, right before their resident detective appears in the doorway. “I just remembered! That bike is—“ golden eyes scan the room, lingering on what can be seen of Kokichi’s form, before Shuichi finishes. “Ouma-kun’s…”

In the ensuing silence, Kaito hears the blankets shift behind him and knows that his boyfriend has pulled them up over his head. He almost wishes he could do the same, if only to escape the mounting tension in the air. It’s suffocating, being the only thing keeping his roommates’ piercing stares off of Kokichi, but Kokichi receives enough judgement as it is. He doesn’t need this too.

“Get out,” he says sternly, squaring his shoulders and refusing to break eye contact with Maki.

“Momota-kun…” Shuichi starts, a bit condescendingly, but Maki interrupts him.

“No,” she spits, “we need to talk about this.”

Kaito rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. “Yes, we do. And we will. But would it kill you to let us put some clothes on first?”

Maki narrows her eyes, seeming ready to make another retort, but she just turns on her heel and leaves. Shuichi does the same shortly after, thankfully having the decency to close the door on his way out.

Kaito sighs and turns to face his boyfriend. “We gotta go, Kichi,” he says softly, pulling the blanket down to the boy’s shoulders. A heart-wrenching mix of guilt and concern fills him at the sight of the almost-fear in Kokichi’s eyes. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”

“But Shuichi…” Kokichi bites his lip, and Kaito knows the history running through his mind. The misunderstandings that happened between them, why their relationship went to hell so quickly, how _used_ Kokichi had felt afterwards…

The astronaut shakes his head. “He—What he thinks doesn’t matter now. He can’t change how I feel about you.” Kokichi offers no more protests, so Kaito just pats his head and smiles reassuringly. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

-=+=+=-

Big thanks to LyricstoSilence for this amazing fan art! Love you!

**Author's Note:**

>  _"The sex wasn't..._ bad, _per se, it was just...I dunno, he was really rough with me and--n-not that I mind that! I'm...okay with it being rough, but it didn't really feel like he_ cared, _y-y'know? Not the way it does with you._  
>  _The way I...seduced him, I guess, I made it seem like I’d slept around a lot. I don’t think...he didn’t believe me when I said I’d only had a few partners, and he was my first in a few years. It, um, kinda, well..._ hurt, _when we did it. But I couldn’t...I didn’t want him to think I couldn’t handle it? So I acted like it was fine...”_


End file.
